


Подарок судьбы

by JellaMontel



Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim, The Hobbit (2012), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-08
Updated: 2013-01-08
Packaged: 2017-12-05 20:05:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/727384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JellaMontel/pseuds/JellaMontel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Написано по заявке II-105 Хоббит-феста на дайри.ру: Кроссовер. Вместо хоббита Гендальф находит Довакина. Торин: "Вот так подарок судьбы!"<br/>Скайримские реалии в профессорском мире. Автор - задрот, и от души оторвался. Таймлайн книги изменен под последовательность стадий главного довакинского квеста.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Подарок судьбы

Сначала этот "подарок судьбы" погнался за первым же встречным кроликом. И пропал.  
Вернулся он спустя пару часов с совсем неожиданной стороны и на вопрос, что это было и где его носит, лишь ослепительно улыбнулся:  
\- Так я решил, что вы как все, дальше пойдете. Думал путь срезать и ближе к горам вас нагнать, - и глядел, говоря это, так невинно и убедительно, что все его сразу простили.  
Хотя долго потом удивлялись сами себе.

Наутро после ночевки гномы обнаружили, что все их вещи аккуратно, но крайне тщательно обшарены.  
Ничего, впрочем, не пропало, кроме дохлой стрекозы и двух светлячков, завалявшихся за отворотом ушанки, зато Довакин весь день ехал с видом весьма расстроенным и озадаченным, и время от времени шептал сам себе:  
\- Что за спутники, что за народ подобрался... На весь отряд ни одной зачарованной шмотки! Все кто в тряпках, кто максимум в лайте, включая танков! Надо бы разобраться, кого охранять, а кто пока что неубиваемый...  
Неуязвимыми гномы себя не считали, поэтому на сосватанного им великого драконоборца смотреть стали новым, не особенно радостным взглядом.

После схватки с троллями, однако, гномы приободрились. Довакин при виде противников заорал так, что те присели, а с деревьев посыпались дохлые птицы, потом бодро нашинковал одного тролля жутковатого вида мечом и зажарил второго потоком сплошного пламени, срывающегося прямо с ладоней. Третьего тролля забил копытами вороной жеребец со светящимися алым светом глазами, которого герой любил столь нежно, что звал то в мужском роде, а то иногда и в женском.

Правда, за схваткой последовал обыск тролльей пещеры, и тут выяснилось, что чутье на сокровища у Довакина почище гномьего, а жадность вполне достойна тех заявлений о родстве с драконами, которыми Гэндальф соблазнял Торина перед походом.  
Сейчас Гэндальф уговаривал уже не предводителя гномов, а заупрямившегося героя:  
\- Вооружи хотя бы короля как следует, это лучший боец, ты же хочешь, чтобы от него была польза? Вот и дай ему меч с двойным уроном по оркам.  
\- Да не будет он его доставать, - возражал тот. - Мало я их таких видел, что ли? Меч эльфийский, двуручный, гном предпочтет свой родной топор со щитом.  
Обсуждаемый гном, по счастью, в этот момент находился достаточно далеко, чтобы не слышать их спор. Но Гэндальф все же предпочел завершить дискуссию поскорее:  
\- А ты проверь. Не понравится результат - сопрешь потом свой эпик обратно.  
Оркрист Торин все-таки получил.

Орков с варгами Довакин рвался перебить, невзирая на их количество. И только убедившись, что никто из гномов не рвется в герои, согласился прокрасться мимо них потихоньку. Совсем тихо все же не вышло - драконоборец призвал отвлекать противника двух голых девиц, сотканных из языков пламени и тем же пламенем швырявшихся с хорошего расстояния. Гномы потом еще долго решали, кто эффективнее помешал их побегу - Радагаст, водивший орков кругами вокруг отряда, или девки, на которых засмотрелись все поголовно, забыв о необходимости удирать.

Из Ривенделла чудо-воина еле уволокли, а тот все жаловался, что ему не дали выполнить просьбы тех местных жителей, с кем он успел поболтать, и хвастался новым обручем и кулончиком. Сколько украшений появилось бы на их бойце, если бы тому дали вдоволь нарезвиться, не взялся предположить никто.

Дерущиеся великаны Довакина не испугали и даже не удивили. И еще бы - его конь стоял на отвесной скале, как приклеенный, пока гномы из последних сил старались остаться в живых. После того, как все выбрались в безопасное место, разъяренный Торин поинтересовался, на кой балрог им нужен весь из себя могучий герой, если тот ничего не делает для отряда. Довакин, для разнообразия даже выглядящий виноватым, предложил всем посидеть отдохнуть немного, а сам зашел в ближайшую пещеру, повернул по очереди три резных камня и провалился под пол, тут же закрывшийся за его спиной.  
В этот раз его ждать не стали, но через три дня, уже за перевалом, когда отряд спускался по очередному склону, драконорожденный вылез из-под неприметной скалы, нагруженный обломками гоблинских луков и мечей, и показал гномам и магу еще одно золотое кольцо.  
\- Только, похоже, я его рановато забрал, - вздыхал воин. - Слишком дорогое для такого зачарования, наверняка с ним какая-то история связана. Вдруг она теперь не начнется?  
Гэндальф посмотрел на кольцо повнимательнее и сказал, что этому в Средиземье все будут только рады.

Схватка с орками превратилась в бардак, который нельзя было и описать.  
Полет на орлах - в цирк с конём.  
В доме Беорна Довакин сторговал обалдевшему хозяину все барахло, вынесенное из царства гоблинов, и долго уговаривал научить его превращаться в медведя.  
Во дворце Трандуила гномы задержались ровно на восемь отмычек, сломанных Довакином в замках, но спрашивать о происхождении его воровских талантов не стали.  
В Озерном городе Довакин купил дом, а потом пошел договариваться о перемирии между эльфами, людьми, гоблинами и орками. Битва Пяти Воинств не состоялась.

Стоит ли говорить о том, что обещанное сражение с драконом отряд так и не увидел? Как, впрочем, и большую часть золота из сокровищниц под горой.  
Но Аркенстон гномы все-таки отстояли. Они уже тоже поднабрались опыта.  
\- Камень квестовый, Довакин, - строго сказал герою Торин. - Давай, доставай. А я, так и быть, сделаю тебя таном Эребора.

 

январь 2013 (с) Jella Montel


End file.
